


Die Traumdeutung

by Tremella



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 继续短小早泄的一篇（……





	Die Traumdeutung

阿诺·施密特知道那只是一个梦，但他也同意弗洛伊德的那些理论，梦是潜意识之类的。那么按照这个说法，埃德加在他的潜意识中是一条有着黏腻触手的章鱼，而他甚至还很享受这个——当他在梦中的高潮惊醒时，发现要洗床单和被子了。  
他花了几秒钟消化这些：那些潮湿滑溜的冷血动物触手，柔软却有力，还带有吸盘凸起，缠绕他的阴茎、搅动他的后穴、伸到嘴中甚至快要堵住他的喉咙、盘绕他全身并留下黏滑触感，更诡异的是，在梦中他还认定这东西就是埃德加——他告诉自己，这都只是荒唐的梦境，并颇有科学精神地感叹了一下，人在梦中能把这些感觉模拟得多么精细，从唤起直到高潮。大概是埃德加会客室中的章鱼图案壁纸叫他有了这样不着边际的联想。而后他去洗了个凉水澡，试图忘掉这一切。  
有点尴尬的是，阿诺马上就要去见这梦境中的另一个主角——当然埃德加肯定还是人类的形态，而不是什么湿漉漉的水生动物。他穿好衣服梳了头发，戴上眼镜，努力像往常一样。

摩卡·艾夫提俱乐部的早餐服务是不对外开放的，只为埃德加和他邀请的客人准备。服务生在送上餐饮之后就在埃德加的要求下退出去了。他们的餐桌正在水族箱旁边，这叫阿诺忍不住想到他的梦，他抬起头看了一下那闪着幽暗的光的玻璃盒子，就正好对上了章鱼的一对眼睛。他抽了一口气，将注意力放回到食物和埃德加那里。他们的早餐会只是要讨论一些财务和任务目标上的问题，没必要旁生枝节。  
但埃德加还是发现了他的异样。“您害怕章鱼？”他问。  
“……也并不是。我以前不知道您这里还养了这种动物，就稍微有点惊异。”阿诺回答。  
“章鱼是十分聪明的动物。”埃德加说了这么一句，不过也没再解释它们是怎么聪明的。他停顿了一下，又说，“不过，我知道您还有别的事。请您不要瞒着我。”他说得挺诚恳。  
“就是个愚蠢的梦。”阿诺只能这么说。他看埃德加没有回应，说明他还期待着听下去，于是只能干脆自暴自弃地说：“我梦见您是一只章鱼，梦就是如此荒唐。”只能说这么多了，阿诺告诫自己。  
“哦，还好我没说章鱼是一种愚蠢的动物。那么我作为一只章鱼干什么了？”埃德加问。  
阿诺低头吃着煎蛋，他想赶快结束这个话题。“不记得了。”他回答。  
“真是遗憾，我对此十分好奇。”埃德加换了个姿势，望着他的医生。  
阿诺不知道对方是否看出他在撒谎，但这本来就是个无关紧要的事，比起他们本来应该讨论的话题来说。  
埃德加看对方没有反应，就重新谈起了他们本来的话题，阿诺也应和着。

在准备离开时，阿诺站起身来，忍不住又望向水族箱中的那只章鱼。埃德加凑在他身后，说道：“您好像真的很喜欢它。”阿诺没答话，他感到埃德加的手臂搂住他的腰，见他并未挣脱，就逐渐从合乎礼节的动作变成侵略性的收紧——如同梦里缠住他的腕足，只不过这是有温度的。他小声念着埃德加的名字，他本意是想提醒对方，此时此地这样的举动多么不合时宜；但实际上感觉更像在呼唤对方做出下一步的动作。  
埃德加当然遵从了后者。在之后阿诺发现自己被压制在那玻璃鱼缸旁边，裤子褪到膝盖，下身裸露着。他感到有什么凉而黏稠的东西被抹在身后，意识到那是早餐里的果酱，他下意识地对这种脏乱有一些厌恶。埃德加一只手借助润滑，把两根手指伸进后穴，另一只手则握上了已经开始渗出前液的阴茎。阿诺知道此时不会有人闯进来，但这毕竟是个公共场所，他必须压抑着自己的声音。他为此想骂埃德加一通：他被弄得一团糟，两腿间黏糊糊，胸前贴着冰凉的鱼缸——还有一群眼神空洞的动物看着他们——埃德加腾出一只手，解开他的衬衫扣子，捏着他被玻璃刺激得发硬的乳头，叫它们变得更硬。阿诺仰起头，只是从喉咙里发出了气声。  
他想要求埃德加插进来，把他变得更糟，不只是用手指，他希望像梦里那样，就像他们为数不多的“完整”性爱那样，填满他。但是这只是个早餐会面，外面大概还有一群餐馆侍者和埃德加的手下等待着命令。  
“我倒是希望我有章鱼的触手，那样我大概可以更多地拥有您，满足您。”埃德加在他耳边说，还舔舐他的后颈，络腮胡子扎得他有些痒。阿诺还能感到唾液留下的凉意，他觉得对方大概猜到了那是个什么样的梦。“不过很遗憾。请您把腿夹紧。”埃德加摆弄着他的姿势，他服从着。  
阿诺意识到埃德加的阴茎抵着自己，不过只是插在他的两腿之间，而他的阴囊被那根东西磨蹭着。他松了口气，他可不想一早晨就被搞得合不拢腿。  
他的欲望悬在那里，想到达高潮获得最终的快感爆发，又想要留在这些温存与刺激中更长的时间。阿诺梦里灵活的腕足，与埃德加的手相比也不过如此。他望着水族箱里那些飘然物外的动物们，这两个正在发泄性欲的人——同性，而其中一人称得上是残疾——这些对它们来说都毫无意义。  
他的精液胡乱地射在埃德加的手上，而后被抹在腹部和胸部；而股间和后背上承接了埃德加的精液。他不可避免地想到梦中那些黏腻。他自忖是稍有洁癖的人，能够接受这些已经超乎他的想象。  
埃德加总有办法。餐厅中有料理台的好处就是，同时也会有水龙头与毛巾。阿诺转过身倚在水族箱边，喘着气，等待埃德加把他擦干净。他觉得埃贡·席勒画里的男裸体也没自己现在这样狼狈。  
在他们终于穿好衣服，与进入餐厅时的样子并无二致的时候，埃德加吻上了他的嘴唇。阿诺感到他还有想要加深这个吻的趋势，就轻轻地把对方推开，他可不想——他们之中不管哪位——再被勾引起那些欲望。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就因为看了埃德加这张剧照 http://www.bento.de/upload/images/imager/upload/images/1764295/Babylon-Berlin-sky-Pressebild7_de8b5ad080e4fb452f6b312cf546b418.jpg 背景中的章鱼黄图壁纸


End file.
